


Companions of the womb

by JessTheCritic



Series: Stormborn [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei & staglions, Freeflow writeing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just Married, Robert Baratheon's A+ Parenting, Sneak Peek, Snipets from all dynamics, Stromborn, affect on children, ours is the fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessTheCritic/pseuds/JessTheCritic
Summary: Little sneek peak into the story and secondary main charchters and younger siblings to Stephan our little staglion from my main work Ours Is the Fury. Its hard to write chronologicly so to keep the passion alive and a sense of acomplishment - you get a reflection of their name, next to the trails that await them.
Series: Stormborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/725847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**Cassandra.** Cassandra Maiden. Cassy who loves all things flashy._

Hair was spun in a spinbraid that was held tight around her forehead. The braid laid upon her silks as creamy velvet. Jewels and dimes caressed her ears. Emeralds of her eyes reflected in the diamonds in her chandeliers. Small or big. A candle or hundred. They all burn with anger.

Here she laid on her bed. Hands and feet splattered about like spilled soup. Her mind in full spin. Her heart full of ache. Her eyes watering. Her father dead. His soul was thrown on the castle floor. To the world his breath is still whole. Dead or alive, her mind must be indifferent. One thing she knows is that the man that shushed her fears is gone.

Fingers tightened. Rings fallen. Locket thrown. Tapestry burned.

-

 _**Cella, Mella our little Myrcella.** _Princess Magdalena. First born of three, never free. Our Princess. Our friend. Our Queen of love and beauty.Warrior. Commander. Conqueror . Sister. A mother without the blood of the womb. Believer. Faiths advocate. Yet not here nor there. Lost in the sun. Lost in the moon. Gone before noon.

_Stay old lover.The starlight will cover our pain. Not your gain._

–

_**Orys.** _

Ory, Ory Orys. Was It even his name? or the name of his for-father. It was hard to acept when his mother said it with such venom. He was Joffrey for days and days before father finnaly rembered to name him Orys.

In the end he was baptized Joffrey Jon Orys. Orys he could swallow from time to time. His brother said Joffy with such warmth while litlle Tommen called him Ory with such vigor he must be The Hero of Old. Jon was the name of a bastard never seen, and Hand who turned his head when father hurt and beat the world bloody.

_Its the wine they say. Yet it is not they who bleed._


	2. YOUR KISSES ARE SWEET, WHERE THEIRS WERE BITTER POISON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be apart of the musing of the main charachters,  
> I learend that I write better none chronologicly. This is a good chunk later time wise compeared to were the story is currently at.

Your kisses are sweet, where theirs were bitter poison.  
Your hair a warm curtain,  
as the steam hides us in our embrace,  
as the hours ticked by, you were still there

I hope to be there for you  
As you have been for me  
There is nothing more sacred than your smile  
It keeps the world alive


End file.
